One problem which must be surmounted when implementing high speed data communications such as the 10 Gigabit Ethernet is the reduction in cross talk between adjacent cables, typically referred to as Power Sum Alien Near End Cross (PSANEXT) and Power Sum Alien Equal Level Far End Cross Talk (PSAELFEXT). One technique which has been proposed and been shown effective in lower speed networks is the use of separator web or spline running along the length of the cable and positioned between the four (4) twisted pairs of conductors which are used for transferring data along the cable. One drawback of these prior art designs is that when such prior art cables are placed adjacent to one another (as is typically the case in cable runs and conduit and the like), the twisted pairs having the longest twist in a given cable are the same distance from the geometric centre of the cable as the other twisted pairs. As an increase in proximity of twisted pairs of conductors located in adjacent cables and having longer twist lays increases PSANEXT and PSAELFEXT (due to an increased coupling between twisted pairs having longer lays relative to those having shorter lays). In addition, each individual pair exhibits relatively high levels of unbalance known to cause common mode signal noise. This can lead to a degradation in the performance of (and therefore the signals being transmitted by) each of the cables which cannot be compensated for due to the large number of noise signals originating from like pairs of a typically a large number of adjacent cables (up to 6 adjacent cables and 48 disturbing twisted pairs of conductors in a worst case).